Pokémon Black 2 and White 2
Pokémon Black Version 2 and White Version 2 (ポケットモンスター ブラック2&ホワイト2 Poketto Monsutā Burakku Tsū & Howaito Tsū, "Pocket Monsters: Black 2 & White 2") are sequels to Pokémon Black and White, released in Japan for the Nintendo DS on June 23, 2012, with early October releases in North America, Europe, and Australia.34 They are the first direct sequels in the franchise and the final games in the main series to be released for Nintendo DS. The games were first revealed on the February 26, 2012, episode of the Japanese television program Pokémon Smash!,56 followed by an international confirmation on the Pokémon official website.7 The games feature the new Legendary Pokémon identified by Junichi Masuda as Black Kyurem (ブラックキュレム Burakku Kyuremu) and White Kyurem (ホワイトキュレム Howaito Kyuremu).89 Contents 1 Gameplay 2 Plot 3 Development 3.1 Music 4 Reception 5 References 6 External links Gameplay See also: Gameplay of Pokémon Black and White Black 2 and White 2 are set two years after the events of Black and White, and much of the beginning events take place in new locations on the western side of the Unova region. These new locations also feature several Pokémon that were previously unavailable in Black and White, featuring a total of 300 unique creatures available from the start of the game, including Psyduck, Mareep, Growlithe, and Riolu.10 A new game mechanic introduced in Black 2 and White 2 is the Pokéwood (ポケウッド Pokeuddo, "PokéStar Studios" in the English release) side game, where the player character participates in the filming of a movie involving Pokémon and other actors. A character named Brycenman ("Hachikuman" (ハチクマン) in Japan) also appears, as Brycen (Hachiku) from the original games has returned to his movie career.11 Another new mechanic is the Pokémon World Tournament (ポケモンワールドトーナメント Pokemon Wārudo Tōnamento), where the player battles powerful trainers from the previous games in the series, ranging from Gym Leaders Brock, Misty, Volkner, and Giovanni to Champions Cynthia, Steven, and Lance.12 Black 2 and White 2 are also compatible with two new downloadable games for the Nintendo 3DS, Pokémon Dream Radar (Pokémon AR Searcher (ポケモンARサーチャー Pokemon Ē Āru Sāchā)) and Pokédex 3D Pro (Pokémon National Index Pro (ポケモン全国図鑑Pro Pokemon Zenkoku Zukan Puro)).13 Pokémon AR Searcher introduces the character Professor Barnett (バーネット博士 Bānetto Hakase) as well as alternate forms for the Pokémon Tornadus, Thundurus, and Landorus, which can be transferred to Black 2 and White 2 after being captured in AR Searcher.14 The legendary Pokémon Keldeo also received a new form in the game, known as the Resolution form.15 Plot The player and their rival begin their Pokémon journey on the western side of Unova in the new Aspertia City, receiving their starter Pokémon from Bianca, an NPC that served as one of the player's rivals in the previous Black and White. The player also meets Cheren, the other rival character, who is now a Gym Leader in Aspertia City. Much like other Pokémon games, the player travels around the region, battling Gym Leaders to acquire eight Gym Badges, and then goes on to challenge the Elite Four of the Pokémon League and its champion to win the game. The plot of Black 2 and White 2 once again features the antagonistic Team Plasma, whom the player first encounters while running an errand, and later when travelling to the first other major city where the team announces its plans to take over the world and steal others' Pokémon in front of the player, the rival, and new Gym Leader Roxie (Homika (ホミカ) in Japan).16 At the behest of Iris, the player helps Burgh track down more Team Plasma members in the sewers of Castelia City, where the player meets Colress (Achroma (アクロマ Akuroma) in Japan) for the first time, who claims to be a researcher of the strengths of Pokémon.17 Later, it is revealed that the new Team Plasma has stolen a Purrloin the player's rival was planning on giving to his sister, which makes the rival angry towards the organization, including its reformed former members. After learning about the legendary Pokémon Kyurem, which arrived at the Giant Chasm years ago, the player discovers that the new Team Plasma is working to use Kyurem to take over the world, harnessing its power to freeze large portions of Unova, including Opelucid City. The player tracks Team Plasma to Humilau City, home of the final new Pokémon Gym led by Marlon (Shizui (シズイ) in Japan),18 where he helps the player battle Team Plasma to remove Kyurem from their grasps, and to help the rival retrieve his Purrloin, which has since evolved into a Liepard that is used in battle against the player and rival. The battle reaches its climax in the Giant Chasm, where the player discovers Colress has sided with Team Plasma to learn more about the capabilities of Pokémon, and that Ghetsis is planning to use Kyurem, the "empty" Pokémon that is left over from when Zekrom and Reshiram split apart hundreds of years ago, by filling it with his ambition to rule the world. After battling the Shadow Triad with help from the player's rival (receiving his Liepard back), the player enters the inner sanctum of the Giant Chasm where they find Kyurem and Ghetsis. N appears with either his Zekrom (Black 2)/Reshiram (White 2) to try to talk sense into his father Ghetsis, but N's legendary Pokémon is defeated by and fused with Kyurem, transforming it into Black Kyurem (Black 2)/White Kyurem (White 2), and forcing the player to battle it. After defeating Kyurem, it separates from N's Pokémon and the player faces Ghetsis, who is stunned that he has been defeated again. N tries to talk sense into him, but Ghetsis leaves, and N thanks the player for his assistance in defeating Team Plasma once and for all. After defeating Team Plasma, the player is finally able to battle the Elite Four and the New Champion of the Unova League, Iris, and win the game. After the game's main story is completed, the player is able to challenge N who has taken up residence in his former castle, where upon the defeat of his legendary Pokémon, it turns into the object that once held its essence and N gives it to the player. The player can then bring the item to another part of Unova where it transforms back into the Pokémon and the player can then capture it. Also, after completion of the game, the player can battle former Unova Champion Alder, Sinnoh Champion Cynthia, the former Striaton City Gym Leaders, and take on the Black Tower or White Treehollow challenges in Black City or White Forest. Through use of a unique game feature called "Memory Link", the player can access new content and side quests dependent on the original Black and White games, such as references to the player's name in the previous game, flashback sequences, the ability to capture Pokémon that once belonged to N, battling Cheren and Bianca who reminisce about the protagonist of the previous game, and participating in the Pokémon World Tournament. Development Music Pokémon Black 2 and White 2 background music contains the music of Pokémon Black and White, adds a lot of brand new tracks, and utilizes the arrangements of most tracks from Pokémon Black and White. The official soundtrack of the game titled Nintendo DS Pokémon Black2 · White2 Super Music Complete (ニンテンドーDS　ポケモンブラック２・ホワイト２　スーパーミュージックコンプリート Nintendō Dī Esu Poketto Monsutā Burakku Tsū · Howaito Tsū Sūpā Myūjikku Konpurīto) was released in Japan on July 25, 2012. Its DISC 4 also includes music from Pokémon Black and White, Pokémon Emerald, and Pokémon Platinum,19 which were not released on original soundtrack CD prior to this. The below soundtracks only have Japanese titles. English titles listed below are unofficial translations. Reception Reception Aggregate score Aggregator Score Metacritic 80/1002021 Review scores Publication Score Famitsu 36/4022 IGN 9.6/1023 The game received generally positive reviews from critics upon launch. Famitsu magazine awarded Black 2 and White 2 a point total of 36/40, slightly lower than their perfectly scoring predecessors.22 The game also received a 9.6/10 on IGN, praising the overall changes from the game's predecessor.23 As of January 2013, Pokémon Black 2 and White 2 have combined sales of 7.81 million copies worldwide.24 References 1.Jump up ^ "Pokémon Black Version 2 and Pokémon White Version 2". Pokémon.com. Retrieved 2012-06-28. 2.Jump up ^ "A Massive Pokémon Adventure Continues on Nintendo DS and Nintendo 3DS". Nintendo.com.au. Retrieved 2012-07-29. 3.Jump up ^ "POKÉMON BLACK VERSION 2 AND POKÉMON WHITE VERSION 2 ANNOUNCED". 2012-02-27. Retrieved 2012-02-27. 4.Jump up ^ Brand new #Pokémon Black Version 2 & Pokémon White Version 2 for #NintendoDS coming to Europe this Autumn Nintendo of Europe on Twitter. 2012-02-27. Retrieved 2012-02-27. 5.Jump up ^ "Pokemon Black and White 2 announced, hits Japanese DSes this June". Joystiq. 2012-02-25. Retrieved 2012-02-26. 6.Jump up ^ "Pokémon Black 2, Pokémon White 2 Coming This Summer". Kotaku. 2012-02-25. Retrieved 2012-02-25. 7.Jump up ^ "Pokémon Black Version 2 and Pokémon White Version 2". Nintendo. Retrieved 2012-02-26. 8.Jump up ^ 最新作『ポケットモンスターブラック2・ホワイト2』の2匹の新ポケモンの名前ですが、、、 Masuda, Junichi on Twitter. 2012-02-26. Retrieved 2012-02-26. 9.Jump up ^ "Black Kyurem" and "White Kyurem" are the names of new legendary Pokémon!! Masuda, Junichi on Twitter. 2012-02-26. Retrieved 2012-02-26. 10.Jump up ^ "Pokemon Black 2 and White 2: First Details". 2012-04-12. Retrieved 2012-04-13. 11.Jump up ^ "キミだけの映画を撮ろう！「ポケウッド」". Pokemon.co.jp. Retrieved 2012-05-16. 12.Jump up ^ "ポケモンワールドトーナメント". Pokemon.co.jp. Retrieved 2012-05-16. 13.Jump up ^ "ダウンロードソフト". Pokemon.co.jp. Retrieved 2012-05-16. 14.Jump up ^ "伝説のポケモンが「れいじゅうフォルム」で出現!!｜『ポケモンARサーチャー』公式サイト". Retrieved 2012-05-16. 15.Jump up ^ CoroCoro Comic July 2012 Issue, Shogakukan 16.Jump up ^ "ホミカ". Pokemon.co.jp. Retrieved 2012-05-05. 17.Jump up ^ "アクロマ". Pokemon.co.jp. Retrieved 2012-05-05. 18.Jump up ^ "シズイ". Pokemon.co.jp. Retrieved 2012-05-05. 19.Jump up ^ "『ポケットモンスターブラック２・ホワイト２』の世界を堪能できる！ 究極のサウンドトラックが4枚組で登場！｜ポケットモンスターオフィシャルサイト". Pokemon.co.jp. Retrieved 2012-07-28. 20.Jump up ^ "Pokemon Black Version 2". Metacritic. CBS Interactive. Retrieved October 7, 2012. 21.Jump up ^ "Pokemon White Version 2". Metacritic. CBS Interactive. Retrieved October 7, 2012. 22.^ Jump up to: a b East, Thomas (2012-06-20). "Pokemon Black and White 2 review: 36/40 in Famitsu". Official Nintendo Magazine. Retrieved 2012-08-06. 23.^ Jump up to: a b Drake, Audrey (2012-10-03). "Pokemon Black Version 2 Review - IGN". IGN. Retrieved 2012-10-04. 24.Jump up ^ Phillips, Tom (2013-01-30). "Nintendo cuts Wii U sales forecast by 1.5 million, says console having "a negative impact on profits"". Eurogamer. Retrieved 2013-01-30. External links Portal icon 2010s portal Portal icon Pokémon portal Portal icon Nintendo portal Portal icon Video games portal Official website Category:Role-playing video games introduced in 2012 Category:Game Freak games Category:Japanese role-playing video games Category:Nintendo DS RPG games Category:Nintendo DS-only games Category:Pokémon RPGs Category:Video games developed in Japan Category:Video games featuring protagonists of selectable gender Category:Video games with 3D graphics Category:Video games with downloadable content Category:2012 video games Category:Video games with alternate versions